This application describes the Bioanalytical Core (C#4), one of five distributed core facilities of the Integrative Neuroscience Initiative on Alcoholism (INIA) Consortium, led by Dr. David Lovinger, Consortium Coordinator, Vanderbilt University Medical Center (VUMC), Nashville, TN. Dr. Thomas R. Sutter, is the PI of the Bioanalytical Core (C#4), Feinstone Center for Genomic Research, University of Memphis, Memphis, TN, with subcontracts to Dr. Leslie Morrow, University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill, NC, and Dr. William Taylor, University of Tennessee Health Science Center, Memphis, TN. The Bioanalytical Core fulfills several of the goals identified in the INIA RFA: RFA-AA-01-002 of the National Institute of Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism: 1) It established a distributed core resource drawing on expertise from multiple research sites to provide both well established methods and to create a new resource within the alcohol research community, 2) this core brings established researchers from other areas to the alcohol field and 3) in addition to providing services, the Bioanalytical Core acts as a collaborative research partner of the Research and Pilot Project Components in which it participates; assisting in experimental design, data collection and analysis, interpretation, and information dissemination through the Bioinformatics Core (C#3) and ultimately, through peer-reviewed publication. Through the research interactions between the scientists in the alcohol field and investigators from other fields, this core should bring new approaches and perspectives to the proposed studies on the neurobiological mechanisms underlying aspects of neuroadaptation to alcohol. The Bioanalytical Core (C#4) serves and collaborates with six Research Components, RC1 (Cellular Mechanisms in Stress-Alcohol Interactions), RC2 (Systemic/Behavioral Mechanisms), RC3 (ENU Mutagenesis), RC4 (QTL Analysis), RC5 (Primate Model), RC6 (Schedule-induced Polydypsia and Excessive Alcohol Drinking in Mice), and one Pilot Project, P4 (Massively Parallel QTL Mapping using Microarray).